


Squire

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape





	Squire

Squire

_**Squire**_  
  
---  
  
**I see the beggars,**

**Where is justice?**

**Peons pushed aside,**

**Thrown away,**

**Their sin?**

**They were born**

**In a hovel,**

**Not a palace.**

**They are nothing.**

**I am nothing.**

**What can **I** do?**

**I cannot speak,**

**I have no voice.**

**I have no power, no wealth,**

**Only desire,**

**Dear God,**

**What can I do?**

**I turn and behold a youth,**

**Impetuous, fiery, strong.**

**His eyes see the ranchero,**

**The peon, the mozo, the vaquero,**

**Trampled by the heel of a dictator.**

**His heart burns with passion,**

**His soul flames with indignation,**

**His desire, my desire are one.**

**Glory? Honor? Fame?**

**No!**

**My youth dons a secret,**

**Becomes an enigma,**

**A puzzle for tyrants**

**To solve, to cipher,**

**To curse.**

**I am silent,**

**But in my heart I sing**

**I am squire**

**To my knight of justice.**

****

| 

[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---|---  
  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
---  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
